The installation of telecommunications modules in a racking system has previous involved mounting the modules to one or more chassis, which are mounted to a rack. Cables can be routed along the rack (e.g., from overhead troughs or below-ground ducts), to the chassis, and then to the modules. The cables can be secured to the chassis or rack using cable-ties (e.g., zip ties) and/or cable clamps (e.g., having yokes and gaskets). In some cases, the user is supplied with multiple sizes and/or styles of clamps, gaskets, etc. to accommodate cables of various sizes that the user may wish to secure to the chassis or rack. The multitude of parts can be confusing for customers and expensive to manufacture and supply.
Improvements are desired.